It is well known to provide non-aqueous dispersions containing a graft-copolymer in a liquid carrier having a high resistivity and a low dielectric constant such as an aliphatic hydrocarbon. We found that the dispersability and the stability of the non-aqueous dispersions as above can be improved by adding wax having a softening point of 60.degree. C to 130.degree. C or polyethylene to the non-aqueous dispersion. The present invention is based on this finding.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a non-aqueous dispersion containing a graft-copolymer, having high dispersability and stability.